Fictitious
Fictitious is a mixed alignment Guild on Rushu. Members hale from many countries and all time zones, we are an active, friendly guild who try to help each other. We have a good mix of people, from level junkies to profession junkies of all ages. The guild joining level is level 80+. We also have a training guild if you are not level 80 yet, you may join that if you wish ..same rules/rights and rank structure...At level 80 if you wish to migrate to "Fictitious" your rights and rank transfer across with you. At present the guild has full membership.. however places do come up from time to time Need to know more? The info can be found on the guild website at: http://z9.invisionfree.com/Fictitious/ If its not there, try and find us...We shall be seeing you later. The Rules Not the most exciting topic, yet they must be said. The guild is open to people of all ages and because of this we need you to keep it as family friendly as possible, So, we have a few simple and non brutal rules to keep our chat clean,and the game fun for everyone. And they are as follows: *The guild is English speaking,if you dont know the word in english, say in your own language, we might know what you mean. *No Swearing. despite the fact people get offended, its against the games Terms Of Service(ToS). and it is a Kickable offence. *No Bullying. Against the games ToS, and its kick worthy. *No Spam. its irritating, and a kickable offence. *Do Not continually ask for leeching, it gets annoying, and it makes you look lazy. *Please don't keep asking if people are busy. *Please don't beg for items If you intend on joining Fictitious, please abide by them. Ranks Rank: On Trial: The point where you are welcomed to Fictitious, you get the choice of your exp donation between 2%->5%. Minimum is 2% and that is where it will initually be set on joining, however can be up to a maximum of 5% ..any 2nd in command can adjust your xp to guild..Please dont ask to have your xp set to more than 5% or less than 2% as the request will be refused..I wish the members to level as well as the guild. :) *Rights: None *Conditions: None Rank :Reservist: *Rights: You can now use the guild paddocks. *Conditions: Minimum of 1000exp donated. Rank: Guard: *Rights: Use Paddocks, Invite new members. *Conditions: Minimum of 5000exp donated. Rank: Protector: *Rights: Use paddocks, Invite new members, Place/Collect OWN perceptor. Drops belong to perc owner ( Any member who takes other people's perc's without permission will lose the rights permanently) Also, you can have a "custom" rank.. anything but leader,2nd in command or treasurer, there is a list on wikia :P. *Conditions: Minimum of 10,000exp donated. Rank: Second in Command: All of the above, Manage ranks, set others exp donation. Assist Tettra with the smooth running of the guild..2nd's in command are appointed by Tettra as the need arises.They are appointed for the good of the guild and are to be accorded the respect of their rank within the guild. 100000 xp donated to guild: Right to manage and set own xp donation to guild.. can be as much as you like ..but must be a minimum of 2% 500000 xp donated to guild: Right to set your xp to guild to 0% if you wish. Guild House Guild houses ..any guild member has access to the guild house. You will be given access to the guild house safe code once you have been in the guild awhile and are trusted. The guild house safe is a community safe NEVER put anything in there you want to keep. Guildies put stuff in there that they dont want, and to assist other guildies ..level professions and such. Paddocks For paddocks you really have to be skillfull if you would like to raise your mounts, its all about timing. Cania Paddock, this paddock is normaly set for Maturity and Energy, and when raising mount stats its the Love paddock :) Brakmar Paddock, this paddock is set for stamina and agressiveness, Breeder Village Paddock, this paddock is sort of private, its used by the breeders in training, no set characteristic use. Foot Note This is an unfinnished wiki, please bare with us. As Tettra would say: Anyone need keys crafting? Dark-Void : Got To Love This Job